


bush/hornblower 2

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [26]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	bush/hornblower 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

Bush thrusts inside him, feeling the thin frame of his Captain with broad strokes, sliding his bold hands down to find the hard flesh of Hornblower’s cock. Hornblower breathes roughly, gasping as his hands curl into fists in his bedding, his body rocking back against Bush’s until there’s nothing between them, air and thought and sweat pushed out by depth and need.

Growling low, Bush begins to stroke him, sliding along the smooth length with rough hands, forcing low, desperate moans from Hornblower’s mouth. Bush pushes his knees further apart, spreading Hornblower wider and thrusting deeper still. He closes his eyes and tastes Hornblower’s skin, surrounding him with sensation until Hornblower jerks beneath him, body bucking like a ship caught in a storm and Bush rides it out until Hornblower shivers, surrenders and comes.


End file.
